


A Moment of Serenity

by Neon_Zephyr



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Zephyr/pseuds/Neon_Zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple ficlet of a peaceful Sunday afternoon in Crona's new life. Post-anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddybara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybara/gifts).



> A short fic to fill a prompt for Teddybara (who is a good friend of mine). My limitation was five pages in the Word doc, so this is a lot less, er, winded than my usual work and is more of a brief character piece. 
> 
> Prompt was simply "Happy Crona in their post-anime life." I also suck at titles.

Crona twirled their fork slowly in one hand, looking down at the table.

“Heeeeeey!” A familiar voice said, as the speaker leaned in over their shoulder. “Where’s the grub, already?”

“Ragnarok, be patient,” Crona said softly to the Demon Sword emerging from his back.

“If you’re hungry,” Maka said from in front of the stove, “ask Blair if she’ll share. Otherwise, you can wait.”

“But I’m hungry nooooow!” The living Weapon flailed around, beating lightly on Crona’s back.

“Ragnarok!” Crona said with a bit more force. “Stop it!”

“Ooooohh!” The black cat at the opposite end of the table smirked, before changing form to a human-like woman, scantily-clad in a black dress and witch’s hat. She smirked at the Demon Sword, holding up one of her pan-fried sardines. “I don’t mind _shaaaaaring!_ ”

“No way!” Ragnarok recoiled, nearly making Crona tumble backwards from the momentum. “The last time I ate your food, I felt sick for a week!”

“Your lo-oo-oo-oss!” Blair taunted, before snapping down the minute fish in a single bite.

Ragnarok swayed back and forth, whining in a much more muted version of a tantrum. He leaned forward, bringing his face to Crona’s ear.

“Hey,” the Weapon whispered in his Meister’s ear, “she may not be able to cook like that Tsubaki girl, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted Blair for your partner. She may not really be human, but—!”

“What are you talking about?” Crona looked at him, keeping their voice low. “You’re already my partner. Why do you keep asking me about getting a new one? You know I can’t just replace you or something….”

“Man, why do ya gotta be such a killjoy?” Ragnarok groaned. Then, he spoke louder, towards Maka in the kitchen. “Hey! Are ya cooking food or not?”

“Ragnarok!” Crona said quietly.

“It’s coming, it’s coming!” Maka growled, entering the dining area with a large plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. “Soul!” She shouted at a nearby door. “Are you up yet, or not?”

The door opened, and the white-haired boy staggered out, wearing a long, black T-shirt over dark green sweatpants. His hair was unkempt, as if he’d just woken.

“I heard you the first time,” he said as he slowly made his way to his own chair at the table. He slumped down in it, looking for all the world like he would fall back asleep at any moment. “Waking me up early on a Sunday’s just not cool.”

“It’s almost eleven!” Maka looked at him, taking her own seat.

“Exactly!” Soul said. “You’re supposed to sleep in ‘til noon on Sundays.”

“Only _you_ think that,” Maka said. “Even _Blair_ got up early today.”

“Yeah?” Soul started putting food on his plate. “And, what is the overgrown cat’s plan for today?”

“I’m gonna go down to the free fish guy,” Blair didn’t look up from her plate of fried sardines. “Then, I’m gonna lay in that spot in the living room where the sun is in the afternoon and take a nice, long nap!”

“See?” Soul looked at Maka, taking a large bite of bacon.

“So?” She replied between bites of egg. “She’s a cat. They’re supposed to sleep all day.”

“But, you just said—!”

“So, Crona,” she ignored him, turning to the thin Meister, “do you have any special plans for today?”

“I was thinking of going to the bookstore,” Crona said. They handed a piece of bacon to Ragnarok, the Demon Sword greedily devouring it in a single bite.

“Bo—oring!” Ragnarok taunted.

“Be nice, Ragnarok!” Maka scolded him. Her expression softened with a grin at Crona. “Do you mind if I tag along? The next book in the fantasy series I’m reading just came out.”

“S-sure!” Crona nodded. They stared at their plate for a long moment. They took a bite of egg, a small smile forming around their fork.

“You’re a pair of nerds, you know that?” Soul grumbled. He slowly stood back up, his last piece of bacon in his hands. “Spending your day off with more books. Like we don’t get enough at school.”

“At least we’re doing something productive!” Maka retorted.

“Whatever.” Soul shrugged.

“Hey!” Ragnarok reached for the other Weapon. “Can I stay here with you? I don’ wanna be stuck with these losers all day surrounded by boring books!”

“Shut up,” Soul said flatly, shoving his last piece of bacon in the Demon Sword’s mouth. “You can’t separate from Crona; you know that. ‘Sides, having you throw insults at me all afternoon isn’t exactly my idea of a cool day.” He walked back to his room. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Lazy idiot,” Maka said angrily around her fork, glaring at the now-closed door.

“Ragnarok,” Crona said softly. “Please be nice to Maka. She’s being kind and letting us live here instead of our old room at school. And… I like books; they aren’t boring.”

“Maybe not for you.” Ragnarok refused to look at them, arms crossed. “You can read.”

 

…

 

Crona crossed their arms, rubbing one arm awkwardly with their hand. They looked down at the sidewalk as they walked, occasionally daring to glance briefly at Maka walking beside them.

She’d chosen to wear a simpler outfit than usual: a white T-shirt detailed in pink and a pair of similarly-pink pants. She wore the same boots as she did for school, however. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, as opposed to her usual pigtails.

Crona, on the other hand, wore their usual black robe and flat shoes. Ragnarok emerged from their back, looking around out of boredom.

“It’s a nice day out,” Maka said, looking at the sky. “It’s gonna be summer break, soon, too. Hey, maybe we could go on vacation somewhere!”

“Uh,” Crona stammered. “S-sure. M-maybe. Th-that might be nice.”

“Or, we could stay in Death City and relax. We have plenty of time to think about it.”

Crona glanced at her, their eyes locking with the bright Meister’s. She was smiling; it must have been contagious, because Crona couldn’t help but smile softly back.

“I say we go to Vegas!” Ragnarok said. “The lights, the casinos, the restaurants, the girls!”

“We’re too young!” Maka said, giving the Demon Sword a light whack on the back of the head. “You dirty pervert.”

“Whaaaat?” The Weapon whined. “I just wanna have fun! Why do ya always gotta be such a spoilsport?”

“We gotta keep you in line,” Maka said simply. “Isn’t that right, Crona?”

“H-huh?” Crona blinked at her. “Oh. Yes.”

“Fine….” Ragnarok sighed as they arrived at the bookstore. He was cursing under his breath as they entered the bright green building.

“Good afternoon!” The storekeeper greeted them. Maka walked over to her to  ask about her reservation. Crona decided to separate and go look in travel guide section.

Europe, Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Australia. There were so many continents, with so many countries. Crona felt a little overwhelmed by all the choice. Maybe they should suggest that the group stay in Death City, after all. It wasn’t as if they couldn’t learn about the world in some other way in the meantime.

Crona gingerly reached for a book on New Zealand, pulling it out and opening it to a random page. A photograph showed a wide shot of some of the country’s mountainous terrain.

“Wooow!” Ragnarok peered over their shoulder. “It’s not very exciting-looking, but it is real pretty, ain’t it?”

“Yeah.” Crona nodded. They thumbed through a few more pages, looking at the photographs, descriptions of the towns and cities, and lists of facts and statistics. They closed the book.

Maybe they’d get this one, start with it. Small steps. That’s how they learned to deal with new things. Crona smiled. They looked up at the shelf. Maka had said something about jungles in… what country was it, again?

They reached for another colorful book on the shelf.


End file.
